


eventually

by gracecavendish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracecavendish/pseuds/gracecavendish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where jemma is placed at the triskelion instead of the hub<br/>warning: major spoilers for captain america 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	eventually

It begins with a gunshot, and then there’s chaos.

People around her are screaming, faces searching for someone to trust.

But trust is broken now, and all that’s left is the urge to run. She rushes down the corridors, battling past the many bodies pressed beside her all rushing to the same point. An explosion erupts somewhere in her surroundings and the impact sends her straight into the ground, head smacking against the pavement.

She’s dazed and although her muscles can barely move her, her mind is still running at a million miles a minute.

She sees them all.

“We’d hate to lose you Jemma.”

Someone falls down beside her.

“I’ll catch you if you fall.”

A heavy cloud of smoke begins to settle over her.

“She’s just a kid.”

She tries to call for help but no sound can make its way out.

“And grateful. I hope you know that.”

Her chest constricts and she fights to keep her eyes open.

“At some point, one way or another. Eventually.”

It hurts to think back to them.

She’d been ecstatic to have been selected to study the miracle drug further, making light of Fitz’s claims that she’d need him. Eventually he’d said, well eventually was now, with her bleeding out onto the concrete and Fitz thousands of miles away.

Someone drags her by the arm, a face she doesn’t recognise pulling her up and helping her back on her feet. Her lungs burn and she starts to realise that maybe those field assessments were more important than she originally anticipated. She’s struggling to remain upright.

Her train of thought is broken by the crashing of the SHIELD statue in the lobby, the metal hitting the ground with a strong weight, splitting and creating further rubble. She sees part of herself then, part of the life she’s lived for so long breaking and falling and becoming nothing but a memory.

She has to keep moving. She has to make it back to her team, her home. When she reaches the exit and moves outside the air is like a new breath of safety, of assurance.

But she isn’t safe yet.

Nobody’s trust worthy and there still seems to be a gun on every third person she sees. People are still pushing her, battling to get away, no longer concerned with figuring out anything other than a means to escape. Her ears are ringing, her head is throbbing, the pound of pain beating at her so hard she feels like it might split her open from the inside. She can feel the hot and metallic taste of blood filling up her mouth, most likely from the fall but she has to keep going.

The heat of the fire, the sound of the crash ripping through the air, the debris scattering around her feet, this is real, this is the end.

Becoming a part of something, SHIELD, to help the world grow and advance, to expand her research, it had meant everything. This faceless organisation had become somewhat of a home, of a tangible means for her surreal ideas to become a reality. But now, everything she’d thought it was, had been a means of pushing the world to a place far from expansion and towards the end of freedom, and she’d been a part of it. All these years she’d complied and done her work the utmost degree of perfection and it had led to nothing but black ash and the sound of panicked screams.

She watches with a steel gaze, unblinking and swallowing back the urge to break down as what she once thought was the pinnacle of all intelligence, of good, of heroes, is ripped apart by the billowing black smoke, and ash is all that remains.

It ends with a gunshot, and everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading all!


End file.
